Stunts
Stunts are experience-rewarded actions you can utilize on an enemy in Infamous. 21 are included in the game. Air Sticky Bomb *'STUNT:' Air Sticky Bomb is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Shock Grenade. *'TIP:' Use Electromagnetic Shockwave to get the enemy in the air then stick them with the Shock Grenade. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Air Strike *'STUNT:' An Air Strike is performed by killing an enemy while you are airborne. *'TIP:' The best way to do this is by jumping off a small building or a bus and use a strong attack like the Megawatt Hammer. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Blast & Bolt *'STUNT:' Blast & Bolt is performed by launching an enemy, then while they are airborne, taking it down with a lightning bolt. In the "Trish Reaches Out" mission, Zeke refers to this as "The Crippler". *'TIP:' The best way to do this is to use the Electromagnetic Shockwave rank 1 to throw the enemy in the air and then shoot them with the Precision Lightning Bolt. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Crowd Control *'STUNT:' Crowd Control is performed by killing 5 enemies at once with one Shock Grenade . *'TIP:' To do this one you need to level up the Shock Grenade to rank 3 evil makes it easier but good Cole works as well and find a area with alot of enemies and throw the Shock Grenade until you get it. *'DIFFICULTY:' Hard Crush *'STUNT:' Crush is performed by smashing an enemy with a object. *'TIP:' Do this one by using the Electromagnetic Shockwave on a car to push it into a enemy. *'DIFFICULTY': Challenging Environment Kill *'STUNT:' An environment kill is performed by taking out an enemy using an explosion of a propane tank or vehicle. *'TIP:' Use the Shock Grenade to blow up cars around the enemy. On the second island the best spot is a gas station with a enemy on it you just have to blow up the station. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Flying Head Shot *'STUNT: '''A Flying Head Shot is performed by shooting an airborne enemy in the head. *'TIP:' Use the Electromagnetic Shockwave rank 1 to throw the enemy in the air and take a shot at his head best done with the Precision lightning bolt. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Flying Melee *'STUNT:' Use melee on an enemy while he is in the air. *'TIP:' Best to use after using Gigawatt Blades to send the opponent in the air, and if they are still alive hit them again. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Have A Nice Fall *'STUNT:' Have A Nice Fall is performed by knocking 3 enemies off of a building at the same time with one Electromagnetic Shockwave . *'TIP:' This being one of the hardest Stunts to achieve as there are rarely 3 enemies on the same roof. Although this IS possible to perform in the mission "Mytserious Signals". Make sure you have upgraded your Electromagnetic Shockwave , and when you reach the rooftop with many Reapers including ones with riot shields, avoid their bullets and reach their rooftop, once there, move around to herd them into on area and unleash your Electromagnetic Shockwave . IF you have upgraded it it should be powerful and knock at least 3 of them off the roof. *'DIFFICULTY:' Hard High Fall *'STUNT:' Simply knock an enemy off of a building top to it's death. *'TIP:' Use the Electromagnetic Shockwave to throw a enemy off a building. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Insult to Injury *'STUNT:' Insult to Injury is performed by killing an enemy with a Electromagnetic Shockwave or a head shock while a Shock Grenade is stuck to it. *'TIP:' Use a Shock Grenade then Precision lightning bolt to the head to finish the enemy. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Premature Detonation *'STUNT:' A Premature Detonation is performed by making a "Mad Bomber" enemy explode before they reach you and hurting another enemy with that explosion. *'TIP:' Just shoot a Mad Bomber with any attack other than Melee or the Gigawatt Blades. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Ride the Lightning *'STUNT:' Perform an enemy takedown in Precision mode while grinding a rail or wire. *'TIP:' No real tip here just do as it says *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Right Back At Ya *STUNT: Right Back At Ya is performed by causing an enemy to kill itself with its own grenade using the Electromagnetic Shockwave. *TIP: In the Historic District is where you do this throw grenades back to the Splash and Crash A Splash and Crash is performed by shooting an enemy with a lightening bolt in the air and then hitting that same enemy with a Thunder Drop. Sticky Bomb A Sticky Bomb is performed by killing an enemy by sticking a grenade on them. Suspended Sentence A Suspended Sentence is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Lightning Storm. This can be done by using shockwave (making sure you have the Reverse Magnetism upgrade so they float in the air) then performing a Lightning Stom. Unquenchable Thirst Unquenchable Thirst is performed by riding four lines in a row without touching another surface. This is most easy to do on the train tracks, making sure when you are jumping from one pair of tracks to the next using Static Thrusters to ensure you reach it Up Close and Personal Up Close and Personal is performed by defeating multiple enemies in a row using only melee. '''Trivia' One can still get this bonus while using Gigawatt Blades, as they are considered a Melee attack. Whack-A-Mole Whack-A-Mole is performed by killing a Conduit with a Thunder Drop. Melee Finisher Melee Finisher is performed by killing an enemy with the last hit of a 5 hit melee combo. Category:Gameplay Category:Collectibles